Dora, My Love
by HP Slash Luv
Summary: Fleur will never forget about her precious Dora.


**Title:** Dora, My Love  
**Rating: **T  
**Pairing(s)/Character(s): **Fleur/Tonks, Madame Maxine, Harry Potter  
**Warnings:** canonical character death, femslash, mild sexual content, angst  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own 'em - not making any money off 'em. Dern it.  
**Word Count:** 1,375  
**Summary: **Fleur will never forget about her precious Dora.  
**Notes: **

**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft &amp; Wizardry:** Speed drabble thread – Prompts Used –start, fall, cushion, tap, bend, pull

**Het Pairing Boot Camp – **wind

**As Much As You Can Competition**

**Represent the Character II**

**Twister Challenge: **Restriction – someone should fall

**As Many as You Want Competition: **Prompts Used – Fleur/Tonks, accent, memorial, Madame Maxine, "I don't know how else to tell you this."

* * *

Fleur thought about her love. She remembered when she saw her precious Dora for the first time. Her first words to Dora were, "Hello, beautiful flower."

Dora's blush was as pretty as the rest of her. Fleur had thought originally it was the compliment that caused Dora to blush, but later she learned it was the accent. Dora loved accents, something Fleur would use to get her flushed and needy later on in their relationship.

Fleur's fingers tapped against the table as her mind thought about the wonderful times she had falling in love for the first time. She had thought she felt the start of love when she met William Weasley, but after meeting Dora, she realized what she felt for William was nothing more than infatuation, based on physical attributes.

Her feelings for Dora were the real thing.

Everything between Fleur and Tonks wasn't easy. There was a lot of push and pull. Despite Fleur's confidence in her beauty, she felt like she wasn't brave enough to be with the Auror. And despite Dora's bravery and positive outlook of life, she felt she wasn't pretty or sophisticated enough to be with the Delacour heiress.

Their first kiss was gentle and probing. There was subtle heat, but it was more about exploration of each other's mouths. Dora tasted like cherry, and it absolutely drove Fleur's senses to overload.

They kept their relationship secret, not wanting anyone to come between them when they tried to figure out where they stood with each other.

It wasn't long before Fleur and Dora made love. It happened in Grimmauld Place when all of the kids were away at school. It was slow and careful, but the passion built up. Hands caressed and lit fires in both of their bodies.

Fleur had thrown her hair back, her blonde hair touching Dora's thighs while Dora's hands gripped Fleur's breasts, her wanton moans music to Fleur's ears.

After that, nothing was secret and both had to deal with the good-natured teasing from their fellow Order members.

Like any normal couple, they had their issues and both had to bend a little bit to make their relationship work. They knew they needed to make it work at all costs. There was no one else for either of them and there never would be.

Dora and Fleur argued about the final battle. Both said the other should stay out of it when they went to fight.

Dora eyes flashed as her hair turned an angry red, matching the angry flush on her cheeks. "I'm an Auror. It's my duty to fight. You don't have the same excuse."

Fleur's fists were clenched at her side, her hair in a high ponytail. "I'm an order member. I have the same duty to fight, even if it isn't in an official capacity."

Dora stepped closer. "I don't want to lose you."

Fleur stepped closer, so they were toe-to-toe. "I don't want to lose you, either."

Dora looked down and took one of Fleur's hands. "Neither of us are going to back down, are we?"

"No," Fleur murmured.

It was why they worked.

After the final battle, Fleur had gotten separated from Dora, so she went in search for her lover. Harry came up to her. He looked nervous.

"Harry, what's wrong? Have you seen Dora?"

**"Fleur, I don't know how else to tell you this, so I'll be blunt. Tonks didn't make it; she was killed by Bellatrix."**

**Fleur fell to the ground, not hearing Harry's heartfelt apology. There was nothing cushioning her fall, but the pain to her knees was a welcome relief to the torment she felt in her heart.**

Even now, a year later, the pain still felt fresh.

After the funeral, she had gone back to France, no longer wishing to stay in the UK. With Dora gone, there had been no reason for her to stay, nothing to keep her there.

No one held her interest romantically. No one she met could ever replace in Dora in her heart, and she didn't let anyone try. Fleur knew she'd eventually have to move on with her life. Otherwise, she'd be very lonely as she aged. When she did feel ready to date, Fleur knew it would be with a man. She doubted she could ever fall in love with a woman again.

Now, she was stepping onto British soil for the first time since she left after that funeral. Madame Maxine was at her side.

"Are you okay, dear?"

Fleur looked at Madame Maxine, her eyes filled with her grief that still felt too close to the service. She wanted to yell anger-filled words at her old teacher but didn't. Madame Maxine had been there for her in her grief. She had provided a nonjudgmental ear while Fleur yelled about the injustice of it all. She had provided comforting arms when Fleur collapsed under the pressure of it all and cried her eyes dry. And now, Madame Maxine had dropped everything to come to the memorial with her, just so Fleur wouldn't feel completely alone, surrounded by people she hadn't seen in a year.

All Fleur did was minutely shake her head. Why lie? Madame Maxine knew she wasn't okay. Madame Maxine's arm came around her, holding her close to the giant body, as if it would shelter Fleur from all of the pain she felt.

Fleur wanted to curl up and cry but didn't. She needed to be there. Her precious Dora deserved it.

The wind blew as she stepped outside, the memorial service just starting. Fleur's fingers brushed her bangs out of her eyes as the wind picked them up in a flurry.

Eyes turned toward her and Madame Maxine, and Harry broke away from the somber crowd. "Fleur, I'm glad you could make it. Madame Maxine, it's nice to see you again. There are a couple of seats next to me."

Fleur nodded and followed Harry, who was in the front row. Knowing how many people would want to sit in the front row made Fleur believe Harry had saved the seats for them. She wasn't sure how he knew Madame Maxine was accompanying her, but she was grateful all the same.

Tears fell from her eyes as she listened to everyone talked about their loved ones. When it was her turn, she stood on weak legs and allowed Madame Maxine to help her to the small stage. She looked over at the somber wizards and witches; many were crying while others were stoic, too afraid to let go of their emotions.

Fleur took a shuddering breath. "I met Nymphadora Tonks, Dora to me and Tonks to everyone else, four years ago. I knew what love at first sight meant when I first looked into her eyes. I know it sounds clichéd, but she was beautiful, both inside and out. She was brave and friendly. If you met her, you automatically liked her. There were very few people that she couldn't win over, and she never let me forget it. S-She was everything to me. I wanted us to be able to be in love and be together without the war hanging over our heads. I begged her not to fight; I was so afraid I'd lose her. Of course, she refused, saying it was her duty and if her friends and I were going into battle, she'd be at our sides. Nothing I could say would deter her."

Fleur paused, needing to control her heaving breaths. Madame Maxine's hand stayed at the small of her back. "I loved her, and I know I'll always love her. No matter how much time passes, I'll never forget her and I hope that wherever she is, she's at peace. One day, I know I'll join her, and I know she's waiting for me up there."

Fleur looks up to the clear, blue sky, imagining Dora's pretty smile. She knows it's true. When it's her time to go, she will join her precious Dora. She also knows it's not her time, yet. She still has too much life to live.

Fleur will never forget about her Dora, no matter how long she lives. Maybe it's time she starts moving on, though. Maybe...


End file.
